A Cinematic Rainbow
by iloveromance
Summary: A collection of 100 word stories based on a variety of movies
1. Mr Mom

She should have realized that Ron Richardson was a jackass the first minute she met him.

"Ron, I told you ten times that I quit!" Caroline shouted. The idea that Ron was in her hotel room while she was taking a bath made her shudder. What would Jack think?

Jack… Oh how she loved him. She loved her job as well and she hated to quit, but her marriage came first. Her heart ached. She missed her husband and her kids and she'd disappointed them by missing Halloween as well. She'd make it up to them very soon.


	2. Mystic Pizza

She looked into the faces of the people she loved; Leona and Daisy. "Well, I guess this is it." She said, working to steady her voice. "I can't believe it. Just a few months ago, starting college felt like a dream. And now it's real. Look at me now!"

"That's right." Daisy said. "Look at you now, Kat. You're amazing."

"And we're so proud of you." Leona said.

Kat brushed away tears, hugging her sister tightly. "I love you Daisy. I'm really going to miss you."

"Not as much as I'll miss you."


	3. Adventures in Babysitting

"Kiss him!"

Chris laughed at the instruction of her youngest charge and turned to face Dan, who was smiling at her. It was oh so easy to do as Sarah asked. She wrapped her arms around the handsome college student and sighed. His hand gently cupped her cheek and she sighed at the feeling of his lips on hers. All thoughts of her former boyfriend Mike faded in that moment, replaced with new feelings. The night of babysitting, which she was certain was going to turn out to be a major disaster, had turned out to be oh so wonderful.


	4. Winnie The Pooh

Pooh woke with a start, his heart beating faster than his tummy was grumbling. "Um, where am I?" He asked. But no one answered.

He climbed out of bed and grabbed his pop gun, ready to take on the intruder who had interrupted his dreams of he tiptoed around his bedroom.

"Hellooo? Is anyone there?" He called.

He began to panic. What if there were heffalumps and woozles? Frightened, he jumped back into bed and hid under the covers.

Honey could wait… Hiding from heffalumps and woozles could not. After all, even a bear of very little brain had priorities.


	5. Flipper

As he bade his mom and little sister goodbye and boarded the boat, Sandy thought about the summer before when he'd done the same thing. But last year he'd been a different person, filled with hospitality at the thought of spending his summer with his Uncle Rick. This year, however was a completely different story. He'd been waiting all year to come. He couldn't wait to see his Uncle Rick again (even if it did mean endless meals of Spaghetti-Os), but mostly he couldn't wait to see Flipper and Jessica. He was definitely happy


	6. Mr Holland's Opus

When his alarm went off, Mr. Holland woke as normal and began the ritual of starting his day. But he'd barley reached for his robe when he felt a gentle tug on his hand. He turned to find his beautiful wife, Iris smiling at him.

"What are you doing up?"

"Getting ready for work of course."

She laughed. "But, Glenn? You don't work there anymore. You're officially retired!"

He smiled, remembering the wonderful sendoff he'd received from John F. Kennedy High School. But the thought of spending the remaining days with his wife made him smile.


	7. The Wedding Singer

Julia watched helplessly as Robbie sat on the stage with his guitar, sobbing. Behind him she could see the satisfied smirk of the obnoxious singer that auditioned for her wedding. The thought that a guy like that could have been smiling at her wedding reception made her shiver. The jerk was quickly forgotten, however and Julia ascended the stairs on the stage.

Gently she touched Robbie's shoulder.

"Robbie?"

He raised his head and looked at her, tears in his eyes. "Yeah?"

She opened her mouth to say something but instead she took his hand. "I'm here for you."


	8. The Aristocats

She stared at the alley cat, wondering how she'd come to care about him so. He was vastly different than she in every possible way. But he'd looked past that and saved her life and the lives of her children. How could she not care about him? Thomas O'Malley. Oh how she hated to leave him. It made her sad just thinking about it. Her children loved him and oddly enough, she was beginning to think that she loved as well. But what would Madame think? She hoped that Madame would love Thomas O'Malley as well.


	9. Punchline

She was folding John's shirt when it happened. John quickly picked up the remote. "I'll turn it off."

"No, leave it on."

He looked at her in concern. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She sat down beside her husabnd and stared at the screen.

_"Please welcome our next guest, Steven Gold."_

Stephen walked out to a round of applause. As he began his stand-up routine, Lilah couldn't help remembering that she had won the contest. But then she returned her attention to the screen. She was honestly and truly happy for Stephen. No one deserved it more.


	10. The Lake House

Kate stared at the mailbox filled with hope. Seconds later a sound came from the distance; tires crunching on gravel. Heart racing she turned to see a truck approaching. The door opened and he was there, walking toward her. He wore a smile that melted her heart. The walk toward one another seemed to take forever but she didn't mind. She'd already waited a lifetime. He was standing in front of her and she truly saw him for the first time.

"You waited…"

He smiled and kissed her. It was more wonderful than she could have ever imagined.


	11. Kindergarten Cop

It was weird seeing his mom and his Kindergarten teacher Mr. Kimble kissing and stuff, but Dominic didn't mind. He liked that his mom was so happy. She hadn't been happy in a long time and he was grateful to Mr. Kimble for saving their lives. Dominic never knew his dad and it was scary when the man who claimed to be his dad suddenly showed up at school and kidnapped him. He could see how scared his mom was but Mr. Kimble was brave. Dominic found himself wishing that his mom and Mr. Kimble would get married.


	12. She's Having A Baby

She stood in the doorway of the nursery, watching her husband. It was a sight that she never tired of, seeing him sitting in the rocking chair, holding Christopher in his arms. And to think that it almost never happened. They'd tried so hard to conceive and it seemed that the odds were always against them. But Christie wanted a baby more than words could say. And their prayers had been answered in the most wonderful way. She smiled at her two favorite people, her husband and son. Oh how she loved them; Jake and Christopher. And she always would.


	13. Cocktail

When they reached the lobby, Jordan burst into tears, trembling in Brian's arms. He held her close, letting her cry onto his shirt.

"Hey… Everything will be fine."

"How, Brian? I just ruined my relationship with my dad! He'll never speak to me again!"

"Look, I know he's your dad but he doesn't know you. Not really."

"But-."

He stopped her with a kiss. "I meant what I said. "I love you and I want to marry you. We'll send for your stuff and you can move in with me. "

"I love you too, Brian."


	14. While You Were Sleeping

Lucy Eleanor Moderatz ran out of the chapel. When she reached the train station she burst into tears crying into her hands. She'd hurt the people that she'd come to love in only a week's time. It didn't matter if their meeting had been based on a misunderstanding. She'd never forgive herself for what she had done. Jack probably hated her, along with the rest of his family. She supposed that she should have gone through with marrying Peter and no one would have been the wiser. Why did love have to hurt so much?


	15. Necessary Roughness

Paul looked out the window and sighed. "Wow, the summer sure flew by."

"But it was a wonderful one." Suzanne said. She gave him made a kiss that made him feel like a college kid again. "So, football season is going to be starting soon." She said rather casually.

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you going out for the team this year? I'm sure they would love to have you."

Paul sighed. He wanted to, but he wasn't young anymore. He wasn't sure if he could still handle the pain.

When she hugged him, he knew she understood.


	16. You've Got Mail

Kathleen looked around her empty store, never dreaming that it would be so difficult to see it void of the books, toys, stuffed animals and love that made it so magical. It made her heart ache. She could feel her mother's spirit, watching over her and for a moment she was lost in the memories. But she knew deep down that despite Birdie's reassurances, her mother would be disappointed. Kathleen knew that she wouldn't have been able to keep The Shop Around the Corner open forever, but it hurt not to be able to fulfill that wish.


	17. Sixteen Candles

There was nowhere else for Samantha to go except for the shop room at school. Her eyes filled with tears and she wished that she'd never come to the dumb "New Faces Dance". Grateful to be alone, she crept into the shop room and climbed into the beat up car, closing the door behind her. She may have been silent but her mind was racing, thinking about everything that had happened to ruin her anticipated perfect day. She was finally sixteen and she was supposed to be happy. But the most magical day of her life was a disaster.


	18. Dirty Dancing

Baby looked out the window as the car moved further down the road, making Kellerman's smaller and smaller until it disappeared. Her heart clinched in her chest. She felt

her sister's hand on her shoulder. Baby knew that her father was still disappointed in her, even though he praised her dancing at the final show. A tear streaked down

her cheek and ran against her nose. She knew that there wasn't a chance for her and Johnny to be together. But a girl could dream. She loved Johnny Castle and always

would, if only in her heart.


End file.
